


The Long Way Around

by Doc_Rok



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Rok/pseuds/Doc_Rok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige and Emily meet again, four years after high school, in the most unexpected place. Rio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arival

**Author's Note:**

> I have more than this written an will be posting it sporadically. I would appreciate some comments on how I’m doing though because this is technically AU so I feel a bit out of my depth here.
> 
> I have no clue how long this is going to end up but I’m shooting for 5-8ish chapters.

Rio. It was the dream, honestly a dream she hadn’t even realized she’d had. Her father had always pressed her into swimming because of the college opportunities, he had been pissed when she’d taken half a full time course load so that she could train harder the semester before they were to head out. It was pretty standard with the Olympic swimmers that still managed the sport while they were in school. School teams and the universities themselves didn’t seem to mind that much, boasting an Olympic swimmer brought more money to the programs and more notice of their schools.

Always being second best had always left Paige feeling as if she wouldn’t be able to make it in college, let alone on a national or global level. It wasn’t until she had gotten to college that she had realized that she wasn’t just the second best on her high school swim team. She was one of the best in the country for her level of training. At the thought of those days, as she crossed through the international airport, had her thinking of Emily, which she found strange.

She hadn’t thought about her high school girlfriend in what felt like years, though she registered the Emily Fields often crossed her mind at the strangest of times. They, thankfully, hadn’t ended entirely on bad terms. Mostly, they were going to school on opposite coasts, Paige headed to California and Emily sticking around to go to Penn State. Both of them had been offered scholarships to both schools, and it had been discussed about going together to one of them but, once again, Paige’s father had put his foot down and refused to pay for Penn State when she had a full scholarship to USC. She also had a feeling that the unresolved –A situation had factored into Emily’s decision to stick close to home.

She also knew Emily had been playing the hero again, and had been forced to let her. She didn’t know what exactly the threat had been but it had been a nasty one, she was sure. She could tell by the angry, resigned look in Emily’s eyes, and the equally terrified and sorrowful looks she was given by the other three girls at the end of their last summer together. Then real life had kicked in, Paige had gotten used to having a life, and friends, that we’re not constantly being threatened and harassed. Some part of her, however, always wondered if the drop in communication between her and her ex had been natural or orchestrated by Emily herself, too keep her safe.

She still heard news of course, but she hadn’t been back to Rosewood for any longer than a few days for Thanksgiving or Christmas since starting college. People kept dropping dead, according to her father, Spencer Hastings sister had disappeared and been found several weeks later, bound and gagged with no memory of what had happened. Aria’s father had left town for good, with no warning. Garret Reynolds had been found dead, at the high school of all places. Then suddenly all the weird news had stopped. She had spared a though that maybe, maybe Emily was finally free. Then she’d hopped straight back into the pool and kept training.

The cab pulled up to the hotel in the Olympic Village. The swim team had mostly arrived together but Paige had one more class to take before she could board her flight. She wasn’t too broken up about it, other than two of the three other girls in her relay, she hadn’t made many friends. Her mother was flying in, as was her closest friend from school, but her father had been busy on business, unsurprisingly. The last girl, who had taken her trial late due to school like her apparently, wouldn’t be arriving until later tomorrow, though they had several days to practice both individually and as a team before the games started.

As she crossed the banner hung over the hotel with the Olympic rings on it she smiled, she was here. One of the best in the world, finally. She felt strong, in a way she wasn’t sure she had ever felt before. It was a strange thought, but it may have been because of everything she had sacrificed to get here. Four years of college turned into five, a lost relationship… not just her high school romance with Emily but her college girlfriend had become angry that her commitment to the both the school team and her personal training took time away from her. That’s what she gets for not dating a jock.

Checking in was a surprisingly quick affair, though she assumed because it was two days before the opening ceremonies and most of the athletes had checked in already. She headed to the elevator, her room being on one of the top floors of the huge hotel, wondering about who she would be rooming with. She knew it wasn’t any of the teammates she had met so far, only having met about half the team over the summer and winter breaks she had spent at the training facility in Arizona after she had made the team.

She did see one of the members of her first relay team as she stepped off the elevator. She decided to take her up on the offer to visit her room later for drinks with some of the others. Tonight was the last they would be drinking until their events were over. She was pretty sure there was a pub crawl planned for after all of the swimming events were over though, and one of the girls had mentioned that they might go sight-seeing tomorrow after mid-morning practice.

It was a rather chill evening, none of them really being much for drinking anyway but just enjoying being in another country, at the freaking Olympic Games of all places. She did manage to get tipsy throughout the evening though, so when she returned to her room and saw long dark hair and a blue tank top she was sure she was imagining things due to the booze.

She knew she wasn’t when the girl with her back to her turned around and spoke first.

“Paige? Paige McCullers?”


	2. Questions

“Emily?” No. She wasn’t hallucinating. Emily Fields was standing in front of her, in front of the bed that was not piled with Paige’s own things. Sometimes she had wondered if the all of the strange things that had happened to her and Emily in Rosewood were the product of A. Now, she was sure that it just had to be the universe, or whatever higher power you wanted to call it, that caused them. Out of twenty swimmers on the team, Paige had been roomed with Emily Fields, her ex and the girl who she had not completely taken her heart back from.

Hell, for that matter, out of thousands of swimmers in the country, they had both made it here, and Emily was the last member of two of her relay teams. Or, no that wasn’t that surprising. She had always known that Emily was one of the best, she was just surprised that the world had brought them both back together here, of all places. In this way.

“Yeah. It’s me…” She realized she had just been staring when Emily’s smile, that damned smile that always managed to melt her and still seemed to have that affect, faded just a little bit. Paige shook her head, laughing.

“Sorry, I’m just shocked… and honestly a little buzzed there was a small party in Amanda’s room tonight.”

“It’s okay. I’m glad to see you here. And I’m not surprised, that you’re here at least I always knew you could go wherever you wanted with your swimming. Not gonna lie, I’m a little surprised we’re rooming together.” That smile again, a little crooked now with a hint of a smirk she must have picked up somewhere in the last four years since they’d seen each other. Paige took a second to take in the girl, the woman, before her. She was still, it seemed, very much Emily though she had a bit of a harder, guarded look about her. In her eyes.

Paige always managed to notice when something was off with Emily by looking her in the eyes. The hardened world weary look was there, but stronger somehow, more than during high school after the whole Nate mess. She looked good though, more fit if possible and Paige had to check herself before wondering what she looked like under that loose tank.

“How do you do that?” She asked in awe, before she was able to stop the words coming out of her mouth.

“Do what?” At the confused brow crease, Paige shook her head and walked over to her bed by the window, tossing her phone on the night stand in the middle. She hid a small smile of her own, but when she turned around she just noticed how incredibly _not_ awkward it was to be in the same room with Emily after all these years. It was like they fell into the same pattern instinctively.

“Make me feel like we’re back in high school. You know, in the good way.” She added when Emily frowned a little bit. That caused the girl to laugh, and Paige felt instantly as if that was the one sound that had been missing from her life the last few years. She took a deep breath as she flopped down on the bed, trying to keep herself from thinking things that would get her in trouble. She didn’t know anything about Emily’s life the last three years, since they had lost contact on everything, including Facebook.

“So, Fields, tell me about yourself. If were gonna be rooming together for the next two and a half weeks, we should prolly get to know each other again.” She smirked over at Emily and she could have sworn she felt a flash of something behind her eyes. She ignored it though, and just settled back as Emily finished getting situated and sat down on her own bed. She couldn’t keep her eyes from following Emily around the room, however, hard as she tried.

“Alright, McCullers. I’ll match you question for question.” Emily grinned over at her, that competitive streak they had always had obviously having remained the same the last few years. “Why red again? I though you hated it Sophomore year.”

“I hated the cut, it wasn’t me, and this is a lighter red, not the same color so it doesn’t count.” She smirked over at her friend, because honestly it really felt like they were friends again after all this time even though they had only spoken for the first time in years ten minutes ago. “Why didn’t you show with the team a few days ago?”

“School. Same question.” Emily shot back and Paige felt herself relaxing. This was becoming fun, and not at all awkward, which was nice but a little unnerving at the same time. She knew things had changed, majorly, for both of them, but neither of them seemed to feel the difference. If she were being honest with herself, that’s what really scared her, the way they managed to fall back into the same easiness they had around each other four years ago. They were still Emily Fields and Paige McCullers. She was still the same Emily that had broken her heart four years ago, even if she had understood why it had to be done.

“Same. Major?”

“Kinesiology with a focus in physical therapy. You?” Paige nodded at this, it wasn’t a surprising development, before answering quickly.

“Psychology.” Emily’s eyebrows shot up at that, it wasn’t something that had been expected of her, her father had expected her to go into business like him and everyone assumed that Paige would be following his plan for her. Paige enjoyed surprising the girl, she figured she may as well up the stakes in their little game. “Girlfriend?”

“No one serious in years, and you?” Emily had a strange look in her eye when she said that, and Paige had to force herself to look away and fiddle with her phone for a moment before Emily asked her the same in return.

“Dated this chick for a year and a half. She got pissed off last September because my training schedule and change of major meant that I didn’t get to spend every waking moment with her like she was used to with our undergrad classes.” Paige shrugged. She was long over it, the girl had been one of the hottest chicks in her undergrad general education classes, most of which were taken with a lot of the same students. They’d had fun, but she had been planning on breaking it off when she’d flipped a bitch anyway, because it seemed like the spark had gone out when Paige decided she didn’t like to go out partying every night.

After a few more questions the night tapered into normal, light conversation, though it was already late and they both had practice at ten the next morning. She noticed a bit of awkwardness when it came time to change, both of them seeming weirded out when they immediately headed to the bathrooms to change. They’d never really had a problem with it in their relationship life, and both aware that they’d be changing in front of each other in the locker rooms tomorrow. Paige eventually drifted off, realizing how weird she felt to have Emily sleeping in the same room as her, but not in the same bed.

 _She felt herself yanked back by her hair, hard; then she was being kicked in the ribs. She heard one crack and the wind was knocked out of her. There was the sound of duct tape being pulled off the roll and her instant thought was_ ‘not again’ _. She struggled, crying out from behind the nasty, itchy stickyness that gagged her. Then she heard that voice again._

_“Shut up, or I’ll fucking kill her before I have my fun with you.” It was dark, and even when she was moved from the car to what she assumed was a closet inside some cabin, the irony not lost on her at all, she still didn’t catch much. Though she remembered not being able to recognize it the first time it had happened, she knew who it was now, his voice stuck in her head. She would never forget it._

_Then there was the waiting, Paige didn’t know how long she was in there but she suspected hours. She had thought that was the worst part then. Now the worst part was what was coming and waiting for it was horrible. When the closet doors opened to reveal a terrified looking Emily, she screamed behind her gag, just as she had then and just as she had every time this happened since then…_

_“Paige…” That hadn’t happened then, Emily saying her name in that soft, worried tone. She hadn’t had to, the look in her eyes said everything. For some reason though, Emily was calling her name over and over. “Paige… wake up ba-Paige…wake up its just a dream…”_

Emily was standing over her, the light was on thankfully. She was in her room, in a hotel in Rio. At the fucking Olympics, and Emily was standing over her with this terrified look on her face. She instantly felt bad for waking her roommate. It had been a while since she’d had the dream, at least a year. It wasn’t surprising though because they were quickly coming up on the anniversary of the kidnapping and Nate’s killing in a few months, and Emily… well she was here for the first time.

She suddenly remembered, embarrassingly, that this was not the first time that Emily had woken her up from a nightmare. It was the first time she would see the girl this close to the anniversary since the first year. She looked worried, and sad, and there was something there that hadn’t been before. A hardness and an anger, though it was quiet. That was the difference, Emily’s anger, after she had dealt with the her own issues, at Nate for what he had done to Paige had been anything but contained. The woman before her was different from the one that she had left behind in Rosewood.

“Are you okay?” Were the next words that came out of Emily’s mouth once she realized she was awake. The concern on Emily’s face broke Paige’s heart.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine it was just a nightmare. Happens every once and a while. I’m sorry I woke you.” Paige looked away, her eyes falling on the entertainment center in the corner, the generic picture on the wall, anything but Emily’s concerned eyes.

“Hey,” Then there were soft fingers on her chin, pulling her eyes back to the softened brown ones that were hovering above her. Paige felt her breath catch, it was the first time Emily had touched her in nearly four years, even if it was the epitome of innocence and she instantly felt that same spark she did every time Emily had taken her hand, or kissed her, or turned her eyes back to her. In fact, part of what was being said in those eyes was the same thing Emily had told her so many times before, _‘What did I tell you about looking away from me?’._

There was something else there though as well, and when Paige had a second, because for some reason neither of them spoke after that soft ‘hey’, she understood why Emily was here hovering over her, not confused, or really all that scared, or confused as her ex had been when she’d had a dream one of the nights she had stayed over.

“You still have them too.” It wasn’t a question, and she felt Emily let out a sigh as she sat down next to Paige. Their hands found each other, and it wasn’t strange because they hadn’t spoken in four years before tonight, or confusing. It was just right, a reflex, for Emily to put her hand over Paige’s and for that hand to turn over and clutch at the one on top of it.

“Sometimes.” The look in those eyes was understanding on a level no one else really could be. In fact, Paige felt like Emily understood what was going on even better than she did, and she was the one taking classes in the Psychology of PTSD. At one of the top schools in the country. She could see, now, how much Emily had been through and how she had worked through her demons, or maybe even beaten some of them back.

“Would you…” Paige sighed. They had a big meet, the biggest, in three days. They both needed to be rested and at the top of their game. She didn’t want it to be weird, but she knew the only thing that had stopped the nightmares back then had been having Emily next to her. Knowing she was safe.

“I was having trouble sleeping too…” Emily said and trailed off, without even asking her just instinctively knowing, apparently, what Paige wanted and needed at that moment. She slipped under the covers, reaching over to flick out the light. She thought it would be weird, with Emily only in a tank top and little else, Paige in a sports bra and a tiny pair of shorts, but as soon as the covers were pulled up she instantly curled into the woman, and Emily into her.

She felt Emily sigh, Paige’s head resting against her shoulder, and before she knew it she was drifting off into a dreamless sleep again.


	3. Practice

She was warm, and comfortable. More comfortable than she had been in a long while. Paige never slept quite as well as she did when curled up next to someone, and never as well as when she had Emily Fields wrapped around her in return. They had barely spoken in four years, and yet unconsciously, even though they had started out simply touching, they had ended up wrapped around each other by the end of the night. Paige looked over at the clock, there was a half an hour before her alarm would go off to get ready for morning practice.

She felt like she maybe should be embarrassed, but Emily was just as entwined around her as she was about the other swimmer. They had turned into each other in the night, Emily with her head just under Paige’s chin, legs tangled together comfortably Emily’s hand rested on Paige’s back, pulling her as close as the position would allow. Emily’s head rested on Paige’s arm, which was surprisingly not asleep and her unoccupied hand rested on Em’s hip.

It was how they had slept whenever they shared the same bed their last year of high school.

Before she could figure out how to get out of the situation without embarrassing either of them, Emily whimpered sleepily and turned into her even more, snuggling her head into Paige’s shoulder when she had instinctively rolled over onto her back. Their entwined legs stayed that way, Emily pulling closer and laying her torso partially over Paige’s. Then she felt Emily laugh into her shoulder slightly.

“For a second I thought we were back in Rosewood. Not Rio.”

“I know.” Paige whispered, uncertain where this was going but happy that neither of them seemed to give a fuck about feeling awkward. It was refreshing, if confusing.

“I missed this. You.”

“God. Me to.”

“I was stupid.”

“Emily…”

“No I was… I mean it sucks. I would have had to make the decision to let you go either way, things were just too… nothing was okay. I hated it though, I wanted  you to know that.”

“I know. I always knew. Can we just… I was never angry at you. Not really.”

“You wanna start over?” Emily asked, picking up on where Paige was originally going with that last sentence, though the red-headed woman wasn’t willing to voice it first. Emily had broken up with her, after all. She didn’t want to be a fool.

“Yeah. Yeah I think I’d like that.”

“Okay then. I’m not going to go with that cheesy introduce myself to you line people usually pull.” Emily laughed, causing Paige to chuckle lightly. “However, how about going  to dinner with me after the first set of meets. We get a day off if we win before the next, we shouldn’t have to worry too much about how late we’re out.”

“When.”

“Um I said tomorrow…” Emily said, confused.

“No. Not if. When. When we win, we get a day off.” Paige said, turning her head to grin at Emily, who smiled back more brightly than Paige had ever seen when they were together years ago. Things had obviously happened to Emily Fields in the last few years, but she definitely seemed to have less of a weight on her shoulders, which relieved Paige for several different reasons.

“When we win.” Emily smiled over at her. Paige was instantly transported back to her mindset in their senior year swim season. As long as she and Emily were together, they were unstoppable and suddenly her drive to win was stronger than it had been.

She was starting to feel as if everything happened for a reason. If this was the way Emily came back into her life, what else was next.

Training was a bit awkward at first. The rest of the team thought it was great that they had known each other in high school, and that they had reconnected, though they kept the romantic element of their relationship out of the conversation. Neither of them seemed ready for the rest of the team to know about that.

Paige fit in with the rest of her relay teams well, joking around and laughing about college, and training and life, boyfriends and girlfriends. When they split for individual coaching, she found that she was less distracted by Emily’s presence and more pushed by it. Emily being there reminded her of the first time she ever felt really believed in. Sure now she had people, her best friend Kaylee, her mother and her coach. Her other friends from school, but Emily was the first, and here they both were swimming in the fucking Olympic Games of all things.

“McCullers!” When Gold, her coach, had called her over after her last lap she assumed that she’d be in trouble. She and Emily had been talking before she’d gotten in the pool and all she had been able to think about was looking good for her. Oh, not with looks and all that; she wanted to show Emily she was just as epic in the water as she’d always been.

“You just shattered not only your own time, but Franklin’s and Field’s too!” It was then that she noticed not only Emily was watching her, but her coach, the relay coach and the coaches of the other two girls mentioned had been conversing over the stopwatch when she pulled herself out of the pool.”

“Shattered my record, did she?” Emily smirked over at her, her eyes were friendly and Paige had to force herself to look away to keep from kissing her. It was too soon for that, they’d only just met again yesterday. “Well, we will just have to see about that huh McCullers…”

The others looked surprised. Emily Fields was competitive, the other girls told her as Emily stepped up to the starting block, but she never actually verbally challenged any of her teammates.

“She’s too nice for that.” One small girl told her.

“I’ve never seen Fields this fired up, and she gets as passionate over swimming as the rest of us.” Another chimed in.

Emily looked over her shoulder directly at Paige before she set up on the starting block, the smirk she sent her way made Paige’s heart flutter. Though it wasn’t the smirk exactly, there was a look in her eye, behind the fire, and it was almost…soft.

Emily cracked both records.

“Oh… that’s how it is Fields?” Paige said playfully shoving her over. She jumped up on the block and turned around to her coach.  “Time me!”

She beat Emily again, and this continued for the rest of individual practices, most of the other girls getting in on the game of it.

They continued to do well the rest of practice, the energy in the room was great and it appeared that they had found that healthy competitive streak that had colored their relationship again. The coach was shocked that the team’s times were even better than she expected when they did one more round of relays.

Paige looked around the huge room with the Olympic sized swimming pool and it hit her. It wasn’t _an_ Olympic sized swimming pool. It was _the_ Olympic pool, and she had friends here. She had Emily, again, and it was almost magical.

She was swimming in the freaking Olympic Games!

“What’s up with you?” Emily asked as she got out of the shower, towel wrapped around herself. She didn’t think much of changing in the bathroom, it was stuffy in there and it’s not like she had anything Emily hasn’t seen yet.

“Whadya mean?” Paige mumbled, going to her portion of the closet and pulling out the uniform for the opening ceremony.

The opening ceremony.

Of the Olympics.

“You’ve been a little spaced out since we ended practice. I didn’t upset you with my competiveness did I? You seemed to be having fun.”

“What?” Paige shook her head, walking over to Emily and setting the uniform down on her bed. “No! No, I loved swimming with you again. It was like the old days, we used to love swimming together, challenging each other…”

“Then what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Paige smiled, sitting next to Emily on the bed, completely oblivious to the fact that she was in a towel and nothing else. “We’re in Rio, Emily. Swimming in the god damned Olympics, and you’re my roommate… it just all hit me when we were in the pool and I’m trying to process it all.”

“Processing can be tough.” Emily said. “I’ve been doing that for days myself. Then I had to do some more of it once I found out I was rooming with you. It’s kinda like…”

“We’re in a dream?” She finished, and then laughed quietly. She expected Emily to laugh along with her, it was kind of an old joke with them, that Paige constantly thought every second with Emily was some kind of dream, even if it had turned into a nightmare occasionally. She thought that Emily had missed the joke, or forgotten it, when she felt a hand intertwine with the one settled in her lap.

“Yeah. Like we’re in a dream…” When she looked up into Emily’s eyes she felt like she was transported back in time, except she was on the other side of the one of the events that had changed their lives, so many years ago. Emily was looking at her with confusion, and a little bit of fear, and what she thought might be hope.

She didn’t know who moved first, or exactly what prompted her to move forward but seconds later her lips were attached to Emily’s and the other girl was griping her hand like it was a lifeline. This kiss was nowhere near as chaste as the one more than half a decade ago, but it made her just as breathless.

She was sure it was Emily who slipped her tongue out first, after nipping her bottom lip with her teeth. Paige let her in willingly, trying to contain a moan. It had been so long since she’d kissed Emily, and she’d forgotten what it felt like, how it was somehow more powerful that kissing other girls. She felt it in her whole body, every inch of her wanting to be closer to the girl with no more foreplay than her tongue in her mouth for less than three minutes.

Emily apparently couldn’t contain her sounds, the sound she let out into Paige’s mouth soft and longing. It didn’t surprise Paige, Emily had always been the more vocal of them. The sound had her letting out moan of her own, and she felt Emily starting to push her back onto the bed; a position which she was all too willing to take.

“McCullers! Fields!” They both registered the rapping on the door at the same time, pulling back. Emily looked embarrassed, and wondered if she did herself. She vaguely registered the voice as Jace, one of her friends from the training center last summer. She’d seen him leaving for practice as they returned and he’d said he would meet them for the ride over. “The buses will be here in 30 minutes! What’s taking you guys so long!”

“Getting ready, be down in fifteen!” Her towel had come off, and was pooled around her waist, thankfully. She could have been more exposed, and she was sure they would be more embarrassed had it come off entirely.

“So…”  

“Talk about it or forget about it?” Paige said. “I mean, for now. Obviously were still on for tomorrow night… if you… if you wanna be?”

“Of course I wanna be.” Instantly confident Emily was back, and she didn’t know where the change came from but she liked it. “Or did you not just notice me attacking your face right before we have to go to the opening ceremonies.”

“Opening ceremonies… Olympics. We’re at the fucking Olympics…” Paige got up instantly and tossed her towel off, throwing on undergarments and pulling her pants up. She didn’t know how Emily turned her from the confident young woman she’d been for the last years, back into the fumbling idiot she had been in high school but she did.

When she turned around, buttoning the shirt that went under the navy blue blazer, she noticed Emily standing there, in her Olympic uniform that she’d failed to notice the girl had been wearing before she’d sat down on the bed, with a grin on her face. A grin that appeared more than slightly aroused from her naked romp through the room a second ago, but a grin that still said ‘how are you so freaking adorable’.

Emily picked up the tie from her bed and walked over to her, seemingly unintentionally reversing another memory Paige had of them from long ago. She pulled it over Paige’s head, starting to tie it deftly, with a smirk on her face.

“You are still as adorable as ever.”

“Yeah?” Paige blushed and forced herself to not look away. She was confident now damnit.

“Yeah.” She finished tying the tie, and as Paige straightened it bent to grab the blazer and beret off the bed. “I think we need a rule though.” She finished her statement, handing the garments to Paige and heading for the door. Paige caught her arm and spun her around.

“What rule would that be?” She had an idea.

“No sex, at least until we go out on that date. We need to figure out if this is gonna work…” Emily trailed off, and Paige didn’t ask for elaboration, though she knew what she hoped the rest of the sentence would be.” Though it was a good rule to put forward, she didn’t know how they’d both be able to follow it. Though that’s perhaps why they needed it. She didn’t want this to be another weird situation where exes fell back together in weird situations.

“Fuck…” She received a look. “Yeah, it’s a good idea. I agree. But you know this is gonna suck right?”

“Majorly.” Then something happened, her face went from serious to one of the brightest smiles she’d ever seen on Emily’s face. “We don’t want to be late for the freaking _Olympics_ do we?” She didn’t even know the girl was capable of smiling like that until now.

“Nope!”


End file.
